Y que mas da lo que pase de aquí en adelante?
by Andrew Cooper
Summary: despes de lo que paso no te perdonare...todo mis esfuerzo por nosotro..a la basura thomasXchris supercrack


Y que mas da lo que pase de aquí en adelante?… ya traicionaste la poca confianza que tenia de ti

-y pensar que fueron las ultimas palabras de thomas al salir de ahí  
ese dia llego tarde a casa y realmente no había estado en casa con su pareja christophe desde hace ya unas semanas y empezaba a sospechar que thomas lo engañaba asi que al ver sus mensajes su teoría tuvo sentido

"trae tu lindo cuerpo a donde siempre te necesitamos"

"thom a las 6 mañana urge verte"

"tu cuerpo y cara fueron la cereza del pastel veo futuro en esto lindo"

"mañana bebe y te dare lo que tanto me has pedido"

-bebe? Lindo cuerpo? Veo futuro? Que putas? …Ahora entendía el por qué tenia que volver a irse ayer a las 6:00 de urgencia

Eso hizo hervir la sangre de chris y al momento decidio lo peor, thomas quien ya era modelo de de un poco alto a pesar de haber tenido turret era un chico muy lindo y para chris era obvio que lguien lo engancharía en especial por que no se sentía exactamente un modelo refinado de pasarela, pero por su mnte no pasaba ese bello cuerpo que lo caracterizaba

-ya llegue-por fin thomas quien había olvidado su cel entro cansado y su novio le tomo de la cintura-

-hagamos el amor YA¡

-eh? Noo…estoy muy cansado…después

-te dije ahora

-y yo te digo depues…

Sin previsto alguno tomo con fuerza a thomas contra la pared bajándole el pantalón y los bóxer abriendo sus piernas y entrando de golpe- hmm…te pones mas estrecho si te toman por sorpresa –empezando a jadear –

-basta¡ ahu¡ carajo te dije que NO¡-empujandolo lo miro molesto y le frunce el seño cuando su cel suena y este contesta- aja..aja…si si…no nada importante, claro –sonrrie- voy para alla –cuelga se sube los pantalones y abre la puerta- llego en la noche…o mañana n se descansa,-salio y arranco el carro chris lo miro por la ventana irse cual cachorro triste.

Al otro dia thomas llego con olor a alcohol y cansado asi que se fue a recostar y vio a chris dormido

-todo valdra la pena lo prometo  
chris al oírlo despertó y molesto lo tomo de los hombros

-hueles a alcohol¡

-y?

-odio que tomes que te pasa?¡

-tsk oye estoy cansad si? Deja tus dramas y déjame dormir¡-se recostó a su lado y se durmió a plena luz del dia *te amo demasiado chris…como para no esforzarme* pensó-

Al otro dia un carro negro vino por el y estaba por salir cuando su novio lo too del brazo

-te lo prohíbo¡

-pro..prohibirme

-te prohíbo que vallas con el

-oye tu a mi no me prohíbes nada¡ -se solto del agarre y salio de ahí subio al carro y se fue-

-Chris se puso a pensar, la casa donde viven es de el, *yo soy el que esta de "arrimado" y el declaro su amor y nos unio…y el nos puede separar….*-no…no será asi –gruño-

Como esa noche no vino a dormir al otro dia thomas con su gran cansansio de siempre entro a su cuarto y vio la peor escena que jamas quizo experimentar, eran dos chicas muy sexis claro y en medio de una escna sexual con su novio en su cama y aun al notarlo a este no le apetecia detenerse de su ritual sexual, thomas pasmado por todo eso pero solo camino dentro del cuarto sin darle importancia tomo algo de la mesa y un par de audífonos- no hagan ruido- fue todo lo que dijo, chris tomo de la mano a thomas con el seño fruncido- que llevas ahí?

-un boleto-se lo mostro se soltó, salió y se fue al cuarto de huéspedes-

Sin embargo no hacer ruido era lo ultimo que chris haría pues los gemidos de las chicas y de el se oian hasta la habitación de thomas quien tratando de no torturarse se puso los audífonos-mucho mejor-

-al dia siguiente chris se despedia de las chicas en la puerta y thomas rápido salio pasando alado de ellas- tengo prisa-paso tomo las llaves de su carro y se fu, chris disimuladamente vio el auto partir suspirando-

La semana fue el silencio eterno chris no hablaba y thomas se la pasaba en su celular o en la lap ,esa noche se fue al cuarto de huéspedes pero chris lo obligo a dormir con el a tener sexo y a pasarla ahí pero cuando thomas trataba de besarle el no le correspondia es mas lo miraba…mal, pero al otro dia al llegar de nuevo con ese cansancio se iba a dormir otra noche con el pero el ya tenia otras visitas, las misma chicas, se fue no quería saber nada solo se durmió y al siguiente dia no podía levantarse

-a-agua…

-sus labios resecos su cabeza daba vueltas, y estaba hirviendo en calentura, chris al ver que era medio dia y no salía fue a donde el y al verle los labios resecos dejo caer agua sobre su rostro y mas sobre sus labios pero no reaccionaba

-que dem…-toco su cabeza y al verlo asi fue al hospital con el a cuestas…no sabia conducir y al enterarse pip y damien llegaron molestos y al ver a chris , pip lo tomo del cuello y molesto como nunca le grito.

-que le hiciste imbécil¡ se lo que paso entre ustedes y tu maldita infidelidad ahora que le hiciste?¡

-pip calmate –trato de controlarlo damien- no vale la pena…

-si algo le pasa te juro que no te permitiré que lo veas nunca mas

-si eso pide mi pip te mandare lejos

Chris soo quería saber que el estaba bien, solo dijeron que estaba controlado se puso contento

-esta bien mi amor.. no te duele nada?

-mm? Aja…que hora es pip

-ahh…6:00

-tan tarde¡? *Salio de la camilla llamo un taxi y entro en el, entren se me hace tarde

-tarde para…ohh es hoy

-si hoy¡

-hoy que-miraba confundido chris

El caso es que ya todos dentro llegaron a una premier de modelaje, exacto, todo ese cansnsio y las salidas temprano y llegadas tarde se debían a su trabajo estaba por llegar a la cima de su carrera, esa noche faltaba un modelo y thomas empujo a chris frente a su representante-

-el lo hara

-que?...yo?..

-si tu¡

-pero yo no se modelar además el 90% de la gente halla afura me odia o les he robado o matado algún familiar en mis misiones

-si te importa siquiera nuestra relación haras esto por mi o será lo ultimo

-chris suspiro y asintió modelo pero a gran pecio sin embargo thomas logro librarlo y sacarlo de ahí a su casa, al llegar este se fue a su cuarto y no hablo mas con chris, y este apenado no sabia que decirle, asi una semana hasta que las chicas regresaron ese dia thomas volveria a salir asi que al verlas dirigio la mirada molesta a chris y solo dijo –limpias todo al acabar…- no dijo mas y cuando volvió lo vio sentado en su sillón

-limpiaron todo?

-que? En cuanto llegaron les pedi que se fueran

-aja, era un aja de "no te creo y no me importa" subio a su recamara pero este lo tomo del brazo y lo miro-

-duerme conmigo…

-por?

-quiero que volvamos..

-volver?..

-volver a ser una pareja feliz…

-perdóname pero eso es imposible

-no no lo es

-lo es en cuanto decidiste traicionar lo que teníamos..

-crei que estabas con tu amante..

-amante?¡ AMANTE¡ me esforcé por días me decidi superar en mi carrera darlo todo para darte algo de que enorgullecerte y lo único que pedí fue que mi novio estuviera ahí para recibirme cuando este cansado y es era todo al final me esforcé tanto por ti y por mi y t todo este tiempo me creías un idiota que te engañaba?¡

-perdóname…es solo que pensar en perderte me aterraba

-y tu excelente solución fue acostarte con unas viejas en NUESTRA cama…no te puedo perdonar…fue el peor lapso de mi vida y crei que estarías ahí para mi

-no quería lastimarte…

-pues…ya lo hiciste, no tengo nada…n a nadie con quien compartir mis logro –le dio la espalda-

-quieres que me valla…cierto?. .que pasara…

-….Y que mas da lo que pase de aquí en adelante?… ya traicionaste la poca confianza que tenia de ti…

Esa noche chris se fue pero escucho en el cuarto de thomas su llanto y odiaba…enserio odiaba hacerlo llorar quería abrazarlo y pediré perdón incluso de rodillas pero…recordaba lo que le dijo…

"Y que mas da lo que pase de aquí en adelante?"

este ...ya se que deberia seguir con el otro que empece hace dos años pero...perdi toda informacion enserio lo siento...pero al final thoas se enamora y este lo rechaza pagando todo lo que hizo a tweek y craig...por si estaban con el pendiente :v ,dependiendo comentarios sabre si continuo o lo dejo ashi ...convenzan me ...mi especialidad es corta venas pero este fue de un rol vieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeejo que ame rolear y me hizo sufrir unas noches...bueno es todo bye


End file.
